The subject matter discussed in the background section is not to be assumed as prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section is not assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to claimed embodiments.
In the prior art, software classes are written in which calls to an external code segment, such as a cloud flow in a cloud computing system, require knowledge of the name of the external code segment, and hardcoding of the same into the class, such that the name of the external code segment is already known at compile time and run time. This presents a problem if the cloud flow is not known at the time of writing or compilation of the class. When an instance of the class is executed as object code, there is a need to obtain the name of the cloud flow during execution of the object code in order to invoke an instance of the cloud flow. If the cloud flow is a headless flow, that is, if there is no user input or opportunity for user input, it is not possible to obtain the name of the cloud flow when it is time to invoke the cloud flow from within the executable object code.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from the systems, methods, and apparatuses for implementing dynamic creation and invocation of an external code segment within a cloud based computing environment as is described herein.